Various types of apparel are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a modular garment kit including a brassiere and a plurality of garment members that are interchangeably attached with snaps or hook and loop fastening to the brassiere. The garment members include a back section which is a garment collar back, a pair of sleeve sections of varying styles, types, and lengths, and a chest section which is a garment collar front. The back section and the chest section include various types, styles, designs, and colors of garment collars. The back section and the chest section are provided as either a single unitary garment member or separately pieced garment members. One of the purposes of the present modular garment kit is to provide a garment to cover the wearer's breasts, upper torso, and arms without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer. Thus, the garment can be layered under a dress, shirt, sweater while eliminating an undergarment that has to be pulled down if the undergarment crawls upwardly.